Can I Be Frank
by I-Owe-Not
Summary: A fifth year one shot of Marlene and Sirius conversing of absolutely nothing in particular. Fluff. (Rating for one iffy word.)


_**A/N – Alright I am halfway done with the next chapter of Marley's Boys but I got stuck so I started this. I have a long weeked though so hopefully I will have a chapter up next week.**_

* * *

"Annie!" Came the booming voice that could only belong to one person. Marlene McKinnon tucked away the fairy tales she was reading and pulled out her defense homework. It was undoubtedly her worst subject so she could use the extra study time. It helped that Sirius, the person looking for her, was both good at defense and hated studying. She hoped because of this her annoying friend would leave her alone.

"Marlene Mary Anne McKinnon!" No such luck, she thought, looking up with a smile.

"Yes, Sirius Orion Black," she countered.

"Why are you still up here. The party Is down stairs." He said with a worried tone. No doubt believing her absence at the ball was due to some sickness she received in a class. Most likely from Snevillus the 'greasy haired git' she now sat with during potions. "Are you sick. Did Snevy do something to you." He asked and Marlene smiled up.

"I am not sick Ryan. If I was I doubt it would be because of Severus." She began before Sirius sneered the boy's nickname. "Severus, Ryan his name is Sev-er-us." Marlene corrected. One would think after five years having classes with the boy something would have sunken in. "And to answer your next few queries. I am studying, no-one forced me to do so, yes I understand there is a ball downstairs, and yes _I choose _not to attend." Marlene continued and Sirius flopped on the couch Marlene was leaning against while sitting on the floor hunched over a small coffee table despite the more comfortable study places in the room. The couch was threadbare and worn but was quite comfy. Or at least Sirius looked that way lounging with his feet kicked up a pillow under his head and a wide smirk. He wore a dark red vest a white button up and a pair of black jeans he had gotten for his birthday from his cousin's husband Ted.

His tie was undone as was his vest and his shirt was only buttoned from just above the naval down. He reached his long arm out and took the book Marlene was reading from.

"Excuse me," Marlene said turning to face Sirius as he placed the book over his eyes.

"You are excused." He said and Marlene began to hit him with the palm of her hand. She was a weak little thing meaning that the repeated blows did not hurt. They were however annoying enough to make the larger boy sqirm.

"Annie, Annie stop, stop." He cried out in laughter grabbing her wrist with one hand and flipping to his knees. With his hand still tight around her wrist he pulled her half up on the couch with him. Marlene made a grab for the book in his hand which he held higher in response.

"Give me back my book Ryan." Marlene said yanking her arms from his grasp making him grab the couch for leverage his thumb resting dangerously close to her hip. Marlene noted his and squirmed to take her mind off it.

"You are interrupting my studing." Sirius said with the straightest face he could muster at the moment. Inside he was right gitty however. He took undeniable pride in the fact that Marlene's eyes were wrinkled and her mouth slightly open. Her face was a light red under her eyes probably due to the fact it was eleven and Marlene was an old lady who went to bed at 10 on weekdays and 10:30 on weekends.

Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with wisps overtaking her head from the fact she had been pulling on it. She wore a pair of his sweatpants she stole after the snow fight last year and a tank top that was riding up her hips. She was imperfect, Sirius mused before the smaller girl moved from under him and kicked his supporting arm just enough to make him tip over and fall onto the pillow she was sitting on before. The book fell onto the couch and she smiled taking it and curling up on her side to continue studying. Sirius tried to sit up but Marlene lowered a foot and placed it on his chest. At that point the sixteen year old proceeded to make horrid crying noises to try and earn sympathy.

"Why are you on the floor Padfoot." Came the tired voice of one Remus Lupin not three minutes later as he sat on the other end of the couch.

"Moony my good man," Sirius said stopping fake crying to greet his friend. "Can you believe _Marlene_ interrupted _my_ studying." The boy said standing up after pushing Marlene's foot away and flopping onto his friend's lap. In doing this he placed his feet in Marlene's face.

"I can honestly say I do not believe it." Remus said before standing up. The full moon will be tomorrow and he did not have the energy to deal with Sirius. "Marlene," He said in recognition before going up to the dorm.

"Bonsoir Remus."

"Bonsoir." Remus answered as he disappeared. Marlene tickled Sirius' left foot and he jumped to his knees and sat on his feet. His feet were the most ticklish part of him, and he hated being tickled. He sent a deady look back and Marlene just smiled.

"Can I be frank," Sirius began.

"No," Marlene interrupted from behind her book.

"What,"

"You can not be Frank."

"What," Marlene placed her book down and smiled.

"I have worked very hard to get Frank to finally ask Alice to Hogsmade tomorrow seeing as he was sure she'd decline. I will not have you ruining it by being Frank."

"What are you talking about.

"You asked if you could be Franky, I am saying no." Marlene said her voice unwavering despite hiding her chuckles.

"I, that is not funny."

"It is as funny as your Sirius serous jokes."

"Those jokes are some of my best work."

"They were good, when you were nine." Marlene said recalling the first conversation the two ever had.

"I… well… That just goes to show how amazing I am." Sirius said with a grin.

"Or how many times you goofed off during lessons."

"I make you laugh." Sirius said leaning in so his nose was inches away from hers.

"At you, Ryan at you. I'm gonna turn in." Marlene said turning away and moving to collect her books.

"Bonsoir old lady." Sirius called as Marlene started up the stairs.

"Bonsoir mutt." Marlene called back.

"Excuse-me I am purebred." Sirius called.

"Yes with a crazy bitch for a mother." Marlened answered.

"At least we agree on something."


End file.
